Le Sortilège
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Cela t'apprendra, Ange. Pendant une semaine entière, tu vas avoir besoin d'Affection, comme tu n'as jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre. Un Manque va s'ouvrir, et tu vas devoir le combler sous peine d'être englouti. - Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Distribution gratuite!"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 4e round de l'année. En l'honneur du prochain marathon que l'on organise ce week-end, je vous poste la première partie de cette histoire-monstre qui m'a attaquée telle un chien des Enfers. Je l'ai écrite de... 22h à 4h du matin non-stop, quelque chose comme cela. :'D Je posterai la deuxième et dernière partie dans quelques jours.

**Note 2: **Autre chose avant de vous laisser lire : l'"affection" dont je vais parler peut être romantique, ou platonique, ou tout ce que vous voulez. C'est une marque d'amour dans son sens le plus large possible. Un infime geste peut être débordant d'affection.

...En clair, l'affection dont je vais parler n'a rien à voir avec la luxure, alors, euh... Ceux qui sont venus chercher cela, j'ai bien peur que cette histoire vous déçoive. :'D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**\- Le Sortilège -**

Cas avait été maudit. Par un _elfe_.

Il était maintenant un vrai Winchester, Dean supposait. Ils avaient tous à un moment donné été ensorcelés par une quelconque créature à poils ou à cornes. Ou, pire que tout : par une _sorcière_.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une sorcière. Non. C'était un elfe, touuut petit, vert. Qui était à peu près gentil, en plus, puisque son but dans la vie était de faire rire les enfants; leurs sourires donnaient a priori naissance à des pièces d'or, qu'il collectionnait.

Ma foi. On avait tous nos petites excentricités. Du moment qu'il ne touchait pas aux enfants, pour Dean, tout était good.

Mais bon. Cet elfe n'était qu'_à peu près _gentil : il avait la fâcheuse manie d'ensorceler pendant une semaine les enfants qu'il trouvait turbulents.

D'où : Sam et Dean sur ses traces pour vérifier s'il était _réellement_ gentil.

D'où Castiel maudit. CQFD.

\- Cela t'apprendra, Ange, à me prendre de haut avec ton regard de glace. Pendant une semaine entière, tu vas avoir besoin d'affection. _Besoin_, comme tu n'as jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre. Et tu vas _agir_ pour l'obtenir, cette affection.

L'elfe avait observé Castiel, solennel du haut de ses trente centimètres de hauteur. Un sentiment de mauvais augure avait imprégné l'air, arrachant un frisson à Dean.

Seul Sam avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander des précisions :

\- Et s'il ne peut pas l'obtenir?

Se tournant vers lui, l'elfe avait souri, dévoilant des dents pointues.

\- _Oooh_. Il l'obtiendra. Il n'aura pas le choix.

Puis il avait disparu, sans laisser de trace.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

xxx

\- Dean, je me sens comme d'habitude.

\- Ca, c'est parce que le sort ne prend effet qu'à minuit, Cas. Ca ne change rien. Tu restes avec nous au bunker ce soir.

Cas tenta de répliquer mais Dean l'interrompit, sévère :

\- Non. Plutôt : tu restes avec nous pendant une semaine.

Castiel plissa les lèvres, mais Dean resta insensible à sa moue contrite.

Pour être honnête, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, que Castiel dût rester une semaine avec eux. Il était assez agacé par le comportement de l'ange, à s'envoler Dieu-savait-où pour réapparaître Dieu-savait-quand, en ne donnant que peu de nouvelles entre deux passages.

Trop peu de nouvelles.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait en vouloir à Dean, d'être rassuré d'avoir un prétexte pour pouvoir le garder sous les yeux pendant sept jours entiers? Est-ce qu'on pouvait lui en vouloir, d'en avoir marre d'être abandonné par ceux qu'il aimait sur le bord de la route comme s'il ne comptait pas? Comme si Cas ne lui faisait pas confiance?

Non. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Les poings de Dean se serrèrent. Il fusilla l'ange des yeux.

\- Tu _restes avec nous_.

Cas soupira et, c'était vrai, Dean se comportait probablement comme un gamin capricieux; le chasseur refusait d'ailleurs d'explorer ses propres motivations plus que cela.

Il était terrifiant, le coeur de Dean Winchester, mais plus que tout il l'était pour son propriétaire.

Cependant, quand il croisa le regard de Castiel, soudain, il n'y vit pas la condescendance à laquelle il s'attendait. Les yeux bleus avaient un éclat plus sérieux, tranchant de tristesse.

Dean sentit sa colère le quitter, un noeud dans la gorge.

\- Dean... Si ce sort est susceptible de vous mettre en danger, je dois partir.

Et il était là, le Castiel que Dean connaissait. Là dans toute sa splendeur.

Dean rit doucement, sans aucune joie :

\- Bien sûr que tu dirais ça...

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté, confus, mais Dean secoua la sienne, évitant son regard.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Cas... S'il y a un moyen de rompre le sort avant les sept jours, la réponse se trouve dans ce bunker. De plus, pas d'innocents qui n'ont rien à voir, ici; que nous.

Il le fixa :

\- Tu dois être ici. Les sorts de l'elfe n'ont jamais été dangereux avant, mais au cas où, tu ne peux pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici. Et le monde extérieur non plus, tant que tu es là.

Castiel étudia son visage, lentement. Dean retira sa main, et Castiel la suivit des yeux avec une expression insondable.

Il hocha la tête.

xxx

Il fut décidé d'un commun accord, pour la santé mentale de tous, de ne pas attendre minuit comme des faucons attendant de fondre sur leur proie mais plutôt de passer la soirée comme d'habitude : c'est-à-dire Sam à ses livres sur la table à manger, Castiel face à la télévision allumée dans le salon, et Dean...

...Eh bien. Dean assis à la table à manger à côté de Sam, un livre de recherche à la main, avec vue directe sur le canapé et l'ange installé au milieu des coussins.

Sammy haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Un sourcil qui en savait beaucoup trop et qui agaça aussitôt Dean :

\- Je croyais qu'on devait passer la soirée comme d'habitude?

Dean lui sourit, ostentatoire et totalement faux.

\- Ben ce soir, j'ai envie de faire un peu de recherche. J'ai le droit, non? Y'a pas écrit "Sam", sur la couverture, que je sache.

Le sourcil de Sam se redressa un peu plus à son ton agressif.

Ouch. Bien joué, Dean Winchester. Si Sam ne savait pas avant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant.

\- Dean. On a fait l'historique de cet elfe. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'a jamais lancé de sort _vraiment_ dangereux auparavant. Sois plutôt content qu'il n'ait pas affublé Cas d'oreilles d'âne.

Dean serra d'une main contre lui le livre spécialisé sur les elfes qu'il tenait, ses yeux rivés sur Castiel.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Sam soupira. Lentement, avec précaution, il retira le livre de la prise trop forte de son frère.

Dean serra son poing désormais vide, violemment, sa mimique sauvage.

\- On aurait dû tuer cette bestiole quand on en avait l'occasion.

Sam l'étudia sans un mot, suivant son regard toujours fiché sur Cas. Dean ne voulait absolument pas connaître les pensées qui se bousculaient à ce moment dans sa grande tête d'intello aux cheveux longs.

\- Dean.

Sam attrapa son poing, desserrant les doigts doucement, comme il l'avait fait avec le livre. Dean se tourna vers lui.

Son frère le fixa avec un sérieux intense.

\- Il est bientôt 23h, Dean. Va le rejoindre.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter. Promis. Il ouvrit la bouche.

Sam haussa de nouveau son Sourcil-Qui-En-Savait-Trop.

Dean referma sa mâchoire d'un coup sec, et partit rejoindre Castiel.

xxx

A minuit, il ne se passa rien : pas de sons de cloche comme dans Cendrillon, pas de lumières qui clignotaient, pas de télévision qui sautait. Dean jeta fiévreusement des regards alentour, sa posture rigide, prêt au combat et s'attendant au pire.

Derrière lui, il entendit Sam soupirer.

\- Dean.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel à côté de lui qui le fixait avec des sourcils froncés, la culpabilité accentuant les lignes autour de ses yeux.

Ah non, hein? Ce n'était pas sa faute, si une ordure d'elfe n'appréciait pas le design "Ange" Made In Heaven. Pas sa faute du tout.

\- Dean...

Castiel posa une main sur la sienne, et le geste le surprit. Vraiment, le geste le surprit.

\- Je me sens bien, Dean. Va te coucher.

Dean renifla, faussement moqueur :

\- Depuis quand les chasseurs se couchent à minuit? C'est un luxe. Je n'en suis plus capable.

Castiel sourit; léger, tout léger au coin de sa lèvre, toile d'araignée fragile.

\- D'accord.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la télévision. Il ne lâcha pas sa main.

Etrange, ce petit geste.

xxx

Dean n'avait pas voulu s'endormir. Vraiment, il n'avait pas voulu s'endormir, mais après trois heures à guetter tout mouvement suspect, Castiel restant parfaitement immobile à ses côtés, ses paupières avaient fini par se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Sam les avait quittés lui-même vers 2h, éteignant la lumière en partant, et l'obscurité, la télévision allumée comme une veilleuse et Cas toujours sain et sauf à ses côtés... tout cela n'avait pas aidé.

Il s'était endormi.

Il se réveilla vers 8h dans une prison de bras.

\- Cas?

Dean ne pouvait pas bouger. Cas l'avait enserré contre lui, ses bras autour de son torse, une jambe mêlée aux siennes. Dean savait d'expérience que quand l'ange tenait quelque chose aussi étroitement, sa prise était impossible à briser et _bon sang_, il pouvait sentir son _souffle_ contre son cou et-

\- _Castiel_ !

La respiration, contre sa nuque, s'arrêta.

Dean fut brusquement projeté du canapé, Castiel renversant la table du salon dans son empressement à s'écarter de lui, ses prunelles bleues _horrifiées_.

\- Je suis _désolé_ Dean, je-

Il fixa ses mains, hébété, comme ne pouvant croire ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Qu'est-che qui che pache, ichi?

Sam était descendu précipitamment au bruit en tee-shirt-boxer, sa brosse à dent toujours dans la bouche.

Depuis le sol, Dean leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce que faisait le sort.

Cas se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un son déchirant échappant ses lèvres.

x

\- Tu t'es réveillé dans ses _bras_ ?

Dean tressaillit. Depuis la table à manger, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel, qui leur tournait le dos et restait assis sur le sol devant la télévision éteinte, refusant de les approcher plus.

L'ange se décida finalement à allumer le téléviseur, probablement pour noyer leur conversation, sa posture aussi crispée qu'un bloc de béton.

Dean soupira.

\- Oui.

Une voix, dans sa tête, lui souffla qu'il devrait être beaucoup plus affolé que cela; Dean l'ignora violemment, ses entrailles rongées d'inquiétude.

Sam resta silencieux. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey, tu parais pas tant surpris que ça.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste pas étonnant, vu ce que nous a dit l'elfe. Il va avoir "besoin d'affection", tu te souviens?

Son nerd de petit frère mima les guillemets.

Dean grimaça.

\- Je me souviens, oui...

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Castiel, qui les ignorait toujours.

\- Cas?

Au son de la voix de Dean, Castiel se figea tellement fort que la télécommande tomba de sa main.

Sam jeta à son frère un regard qu'il refusa d'interpréter comme un regard de pitié.

Il essaya à son tour :

\- Castiel?

Cas consentit enfin à se retourner mais son regard évita Dean, se fixant plutôt sur quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Sammy, répondant comme si l'aîné des Winchester n'était pas là.

\- Oui, Sam?

Dean serra les poings.

Ignorant son frère, Sam sourit à Castiel, maladroitement :

\- Comment te sens-tu?

\- Je...

Mais Cas n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un vertige sembla l'assaillir quand il se redressa, et Dean ne réfléchit pas : en deux secondes, il était déjà à ses côtés, sa main droite agrippant l'épaule gauche de l'ange pour le stabiliser, ses yeux plissés par le souci.

\- Cas?

Cas rencontra son regard au son, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Sa main droite se leva, lentement, doucement, insecte inexorablement attiré par une flamme, et se posa sur la joue du chasseur. Au contact, Cas ferma les yeux, un soupir chaud échappant ses lèvres. De la sueur perlait sur son front.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, croisant le regard de Dean, il disparut. Comme ça.

Laissant Dean sans souffle.

x

Castiel ne réapparut pas de toute la journée. Dean la passa à faire les cent pas dans le bunker, renversant de nouveau la petite table du salon dans sa rage, priant Castiel à voix haute. Sam s'affairait dans ses recherches, tentant de trouver un moyen de raccourcir la durée du sort, ou de contacter l'elfe. En vain.

Finalement, à bout, Dean prit ses clefs et partit en Impala. Là, dans un endroit désert, loin des habitations, il hurla, appelant Castiel à pleins poumons, le traitant de tous les noms.

L'ange ne réapparut pas.

Furieux, refusant d'accepter la terreur qui commençait à brûler son estomac, Dean refit le chemin en sens inverse, maudissant l'elfe entre ses lèvres tout le long.

En revenant, juste devant l'entrée, il trouva Castiel évanoui.

Et brûlant de fièvre.

x

\- Ok. Ok...

Ils avaient déposé Cas sur le canapé du salon, le laissant simplement en boxer. Ils lui avaient donné du paracétamol qu'ils avaient trouvé, mais le médicament ne semblait pas faire effet; les lingettes humides non plus. L'ange continuait de gémir dans son sommeil, ses mouvements désordonnés, son teint rouge, la sueur recouvrant sa peau dans un enduit collant et nocif.

Dean fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Sam.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Stop.

Sam eut une moue interrogatrice, ses yeux n'arrêtant pas de revenir sur Castiel avec inquiétude.

Dean serra les mâchoires.

\- "Besoin d'affection", hein? Je le monte dans ma chambre. Je m'en charge.

\- Dean.

\- Sam, tout ce qu'on fait là ne sert à rien, tu le vois bien!

Sam se tourna de nouveau vers l'ange avec impuissance. Un nouveau gémissement déchira l'air.

Dean grinça des dents.

\- Ca suffit. Je vais le soigner.

Il porta Castiel façon lune de miel, une main sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses cuisses, montant les marches de l'escalier avec précaution. L'ange était léger dans ses bras, beaucoup trop léger.

Depuis le bas des escaliers, Sam lui demanda :

\- Et si tu n'arrives pas à le soigner?

Dean s'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Sa réponse fusa, implacable :

\- Dans ce cas, j'aurai un elfe à tuer.

x

Dans la chambre, Dean déposa Castiel sur le lit. Puis, il ouvrit la fenêtre, faisant entrer l'air nocturne, espérant le rafraîchir.

Castiel gémit doucement, toujours inconscient.

La main droite de Dean se figea juste au-dessus de lui.

\- Ok...

Il la glissa dans ses cheveux, lentement, écartant les mèches du front.

Les gémissements cessèrent aussitôt. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été retrouvé évanoui, Cas sembla respirer normalement. Dean essuya son front, avec douceur, et la sueur ne reparut pas.

Dans son sommeil, Cas s'appuya contre sa main.

\- _Bon sang_...

Dean l'observa, un sourire venant taquiner ses lèvres, yeux plissés, soulagement sans nom au fond des prunelles.

Il soupira et rit, brusque et nerveux et grandiose et terrible.

\- De _l'affection_...

Il se déshabilla d'une seule main, restant en boxer, maintenant le contact physique avec Castiel tout le long, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Là, il enveloppa un bras autour du torse de l'ange, le plaquant contre lui.

\- Cet elfe, je vais le _buter_.

xxx

A suivre.

* * *

**Note de fin: **Ahaha. C'est la première fois que je publie une fic SPN aussi longue. Je ne suis pas nerveuse du tout (tu parles). :'D

La prochaine et dernière partie sera publiée dans quelques jours, certainement avant la fin du week-end.

Merci à ceux qui auront lu l'histoire jusqu'au bout. J'attends votre verdict et vos commentaires avec trépidation et une reconnaissance infinie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Distribution gratuite!"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Deuxième partie. En me relisant, je me rends compte que c'est extraordinairement _sappy_, et il faut à tout prix que j'arrête de réfléchir et que je poste. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que c'est nul... - -

**Note 2: **Merci du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews. :) Je poste vite cette partie avant de partir au travail, je répondrai à tout le monde un peu plus tard.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Le Sortilège - Deuxième Partie**

Dean se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, quelque chose essayant de se dégager de ses bras.

\- Si tu bouges, je t'étrangle.

Cas s'immobilisa. Il se décala légèrement, pour croiser son regard.

\- Dean...

C'était trop tôt pour réfléchir. Trop tôt, pour gérer la culpabilité de ces yeux. Pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait s'y cacher d'_autre_.

Dean referma les paupières.

\- Dors.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Cas froncer les sourcils pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il faisait, yeux bleus et intenses fichés sur lui comme pour creuser un nid sous sa peau.

\- Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, tu le sais.

Dean plissa la lèvre.

\- Alors photosynthèse ton _affection_, ou je ne sais quoi. Ferme les yeux et profite.

Cas ne dit plus rien.

Dans le silence, les pulpes de cinq doigts se posèrent sur son torse, presque avec hésitation, cinq points de chaleur. Un remerciement. Dean sourit.

Il se rendormit.

x

Quand Dean se réveilla de nouveau, Castiel était assis au bord du lit, habillé, une main dans les cheveux du chasseur.

La main s'immobilisa.

\- C'est...

Cas avala difficilement. Retirant sa main, il lui sourit un peu, excuse et nerfs mêlés :

\- C'est plus facile à supporter, quand il y a un point de contact.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout.

Son ton était sans appel. Cas hocha la tête :

\- Je le ferai un bas.

Elle était magnifique, la reconnaissance au fond de ses yeux.

x

Ils se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau à la table à manger, Cas cette fois-ci à leurs côtés, assis près de Dean, Sam face à eux. Le petit-déjeuner était déplié sur la table.

Sammy fronça les sourcils :

\- Donc, c'est comme une maladie?

Cas hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'est une fièvre, dont le remède est l'"affection". Je dois en recevoir, ou en donner, à intervalles réguliers si je ne veux pas y succomber.

Dean roula des yeux. Comme son frère, Castiel avait mimé les guillemets.

Sam fixa l'ange, attentif :

\- Donc, du contact physique?

Cas hocha de nouveau la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas si les autres formes d'affection sont valables.

Lui et Sam jetèrent discrètement un coup d'oeil à Dean, qui les ignora tous les deux, ses yeux fermés en savourant son café.

Sammy toussa.

\- Et... Est-ce que ça marche avec tout le monde?

...

Une chape de plomb sembla s'abattre sur la pièce. Une mouche volait non loin, et le battement de ses ailes parut soudain _strident_.

Cas changea de position avec embarras.

\- Je ne sais... Je... Je n'ai pas essayé.

Subrepticement, Dean posa sa main gauche sur son coude, sous la table. Un point d'ancrage.

Sam étudia Castiel, attentivement.

Sans un mot, il écarta les bras dans sa direction.

\- Oh _purée_, non.

Sam lança un regard noir à Dean, qui se camouflait les yeux de la main droite.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Cas jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, puis à Dean, penchant sa tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

Sammy se renfrogna :

\- Dean, on a _besoin _de savoir. Ca marche avec toi, mais tu ne peux pas rester collé à Castiel sept jours sur sept toute cette semaine! Il faut qu'on sache si ça marche avec moi!

Dean le fusilla des yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Cas émit un son confus.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous-

\- Sam veut te faire un câlin.

Cas s'interrompit.

\- ...Oh.

La mouche revint, tournant autour du pot de confiture. Sam ne quittait pas Dean des yeux.

C'était à celui qui romprait le regard en premier, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Cas fronça les sourcils. L'énervement commençait à crépiter, céleste sous sa peau.

\- Sam? Dean?

Dean rompit le regard.

\- Ok... Tu marques un point.

Il baissa la tête, pour ne pas voir l'expression victorieuse de son frère. C'était étrangement difficile, de relâcher le coude de Cas.

Dean sourit à l'ange :

\- Va faire un câlin à Sam. C'est distribution gratuite, aujourd'hui.

Cas acquiesça mais le fixa avec des prunelles étrécies, soupçonneux.

Dean évita son regard.

Cas se leva et s'approcha de son petit frère, avec hésitation. Sammy se leva à son tour et l'enveloppa de ses longs bras, pieuvre surdimensionnée. Castiel tressaillit.

...La mouche vint se poser sur le sourcil de Sam.

Dean replaqua ses mains contre ses yeux.

\- Ok, vous savez quoi? Je vais vous laisser. Je crois que je suis traumatisé à vie.

Il quitta la pièce, sourd aux protestations de son frère.

x

Ils firent promettre à Castiel de ne plus jamais s'enfuir ainsi et de maintenir le contact physique, si c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Sam et Dean comprenaient parfaitement la situation et ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur (Sam avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point). Ce n'était que sept jours, inutile de tester si l'enchantement de l'elfe était capable de le tuer s'il n'y obéissait pas.

Cas avait eu du mal à accepter mais la vérité, pour Dean? C'était qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et maintenant que Dean savait ce qu'il lui fallait, il était capable de le maintenir prisonnier ici avec des sigils et un cercle de flammes si nécessaire.

Durant cette deuxième journée, Cas essaya donc de trouver un équilibre, allant chercher l'"affection" au moment où il en avait besoin, juste assez pour tenir la fièvre à distance. Soit il s'asseyait aux côtés de Sam, l'assistant dans ses recherches, une main posée sur son coude (vu que cela marchait aussi avec lui), soit il accompagnait Dean.

Il était étrange, ce sort. Sammy s'était demandé si l'_intention_ était importante derrière le geste. Si un geste en apparence non "affectueux" voire menaçant aurait un impact négatif sur Cas s'il était effectué par quelqu'un qui tenait à lui. Il avait essayé de renverser Cas par terre pour tester sa théorie, mimant une lutte au sol, mais l'ange, avec ses pouvoirs, était impossible à déséquilibrer; il s'était simplement transformé en acier sous les doigts de Sam, inébranlable.

Quand son petit frère avait demandé à Castiel si ce geste avait eu un quelconque effet sur sa fièvre, ce dernier n'avait eu qu'une réponse vague. Sam avait simplement _mimé_ un geste agressif; il ne pouvait pas ainsi camoufler son attachement pour lui.

Cela avait fait réfléchir Dean. Il était quelqu'un de très tactile, et avec Cas? Il s'était plaint plusieurs fois de l'envahissement de son "espace personnel", mais en vérité, il envahissait celui de l'ange tout autant. Cela devenait flagrant maintenant.

Oui. Cela devenait flagrant, maintenant que l'envahissement de cet "espace personnel" devenait vital et que Dean se retournait vers les dernières heures écoulées et constatait avec effarement que pas grand-chose n'avait changé par rapport à d'habitude, entre lui et Castiel. Toutes ces petites tapes sur les épaules, ces coups de coude complices, tous ces petits touchers, étaient devenus naturels entre eux bien avant le sort. Et tous ces petits gestes étaient, sans déni possible maintenant, _affection_.

C'était terrifiant.

Le soir, Cas monta de nouveau dans la chambre de Dean. Sam ne fit aucun commentaire.

xxx

Dean n'aimait pas que Sam touche Cas. C'était le troisième jour, et les deux faisaient des recherches, _encore_, allez savoir sur quoi puisque Sam et Dean avaient tous les deux décidé que ce serait trop dangereux de partir en chasse durant le sort. Sammy parlait à voix basse et Castiel lui répondait, de sa voix profonde. Jusqu'ici, rien d'inhabituel.

Excepté.

Dean grimaça. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le point de contact entre les deux hommes, la main de sam posée sur le poignet de Castiel. En fait, si les regards avaient pu effectivement mettre le feu, le pan de table entre les deux hommes aurait été réduit en cendres depuis longtemps.

Oui. Juste le pan de table. Dean visait juste.

Il aurait fait un parfait Cyclope dans les X-Men. Quel dommage.

\- Dean?

Dean sortit de sa rêverie, croisant le regard de Castiel. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'ange avait quitté la table et s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Cas?

Cas fronça les sourcils, mécontent, parfaitement conscient que Dean fuyait la confrontation. Peut-être même aurait-il voulu pouvoir lui poser exactement la même question.

Dean sourit à cette pensée, le mouvement de ses lèvres impossible à contenir. Cas rougit.

...Stop. Arrêt sur image, retour en arrière. Cas _rougit_.

\- Cas?

\- C'est la fièvre.

Dean le rejoignit aussitôt, agrippant son poignet de la main gauche pour prendre son pouls, posant sa main droite sur son front.

Non loin, il pouvait entendre Sam renifler en observant la scène.

\- Est-ce que je peux aider à quelque chose? As-tu besoin de moi?

Castiel l'observa, et son _regard_. Il y avait quelque chose de cisaillant, au fait que Cas laissait nu son attachement pour lui depuis l'enchantement. Quelque chose qui faisait s'écrouler le sol sous les pieds de Dean. Quelque chose qui bloquait l'air de ses poumons et tenait de la tempête.

Dean avait beau se répéter en mantra dans sa tête : "C'est le sort qui parle, c'est le sort, c'est le sort", le "remède" ne fonctionnerait pas si l'affection n'était pas authentique, pas vrai?

\- Je me disais...

Cas avala, fermant les yeux dans un geste étrangement humain, et Dean eut un coup au coeur à la pensée que cet envoûtement obligeait l'ange à se montrer vulnérable comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Comment pouvait-il supporter ça?

Castiel rouvrit les paupières, et devant la détermination qui éclairait son visage, Dean ne pensa plus rien du tout.

\- Tu m'avais dit que, vu qu'on ne chasserait pas durant cette semaine, tu me montrerais comment s'occuper de l'Impala?

Un silence. Dean bugua.

\- ...O-Oui. J'ai effectivement dit ça.

Non loin, Sam ricana.

\- La ferme, Sammy!

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté, lentement, oiseau gracieux. Il eut un mouvement du menton qui signifiait, "Alors?"

Dean retrouva la connexion avec ses neurones.

Entraînant Cas par la main, il le mena à la voiture, sous les ricanements continus de son frère.

x

La journée se termina sur une _bataille de cambouis_.

Honnêtement. La main pleine de la substance huileuse, Dean n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de la plaquer contre la joue de Cas (le sort demandait à ce qu'on touche l'ange, pas vrai?). S'en était suivi une bataille ardue, les yeux bleus de Cas brillant au milieu de son visage barbouillé, sa détermination sérieuse, Dean finissant dans la poussière en riant.

Sam les avait observés depuis l'entrée, invisible, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Les imbéciles...

xxx

Le quatrième jour, Dean n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé.

\- Je vais exploser, si je sors pas.

Sam renifla sans quitter son livre des yeux, Castiel à ses côtés.

\- Vas-y. Sors. Je m'occupe de Cas.

Dean lui lança un regard _incendiaire_ qui, pour une raison étrange, fit glousser Sam de rire.

Dean croisa le regard de Castiel, pour voir s'il y comprenait quelque chose. Le trouvant aussi perdu que lui, il haussa les épaules.

Depuis cette histoire de sort, Sammy était _bizarre_.

\- Non. Vraiment. Je vais exploser.

Cas se tourna vers Sam.

\- On pourrait aller manger dehors.

Dean se rapprocha aussitôt, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

\- Tu es sûr?

Cas hocha la tête.

\- Certain. Il y a l'un de vos fast-foods préférés pas loin, et je sais à quels intervalles de temps j'ai besoin de mon "remède".

Dean lui sourit. Il lui sourit et, pour prouver sa reconnaissance, lui tapota le bout du nez. Juste pour prouver sa reconnaissance; juste à cause du sortilège.

Yep.

\- Ok.

Sam gloussa de nouveau. Ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux.

x

Au restaurant, Cas s'assit à côté de lui sur la banquette, Sam face à eux. Cet emplacement semblait naturel, et quand Dean se laissa y réfléchir, il remarqua qu'il datait d'avant le sort.

Sam roula des yeux à la façon qu'avait Dean de manger son hamburger, désordonnée et sens dessus dessous. Cas mangea le sien avec plus de classe, ses yeux pétillant en observant les deux frères.

Si Dean et Cas se piquaient mutuellement des frites, leurs doigts se mêlant dans le sel, Sam n'en fit aucune remarque.

xxx

Comme la sortie s'était bien déroulée la veille, ils essayèrent de réitérer le cinquième jour.

Sauf que, bien sûr, ce fut une erreur.

\- _DEAN_ !

Des démons avaient surgi de nulle part, les encerclant tous les trois et Dean, les ayant bêtement provoqués, avait été touché, son épaule droite lacérée.

Cas se retrouva aussitôt près de lui, plaquant une main contre ses paupières.

\- Ferme les yeux, Sam!

Le monde explosa.

x

Ce fut Dean cette fois-ci qui se retrouva allongé sur leur canapé.

\- Heyyyy...

Castiel était au-dessus de lui, l'éclat de ses yeux à la fois colérique et _tremblant_ :

\- Tu es un idiot, Dean Winchester...

Dean lui sourit, large, doux. Il n'hésita pas à poser sa main droite sur sa joue, Castiel tournant la tête pour frôler la paume de ses lèvres.

\- ...Oh. Tu m'as guéri?

Dans leur dos, Sam rit, son soulagement léger comme une plume.

xxx

Le sixième jour, Castiel ouvrit les yeux sur un monde brûlant et moite.

\- Je crois que ça s'accélère, Dean.

Ils essayèrent tout; Cas ne passa pas une seule minute sans toucher l'un d'eux, les doigts de Dean derrière sa nuque, le bras de Sam autour du sien. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois devant la télévision, Castiel blotti entre les deux frères. Dean surveillait souvent sa température; sa main, sur son front, était un baume pour l'ange.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Cas resta limite toute la journée, surfant sur la ligne qui le séparait de la fièvre, funambule précaire sur ses jambes. Il détestait ça, détestait devoir en demander plus à Sam et Dean, détestait dépendre d'eux.

\- Je suis une _nuisance_...

Dean embrassa sa tempe, pour le faire taire; Sam serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Cas soupira et laissa retomber sa tête dans le cou de Dean, murmurant ses mots de remerciement contre sa peau.

x

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Cas mentit. Il assura Sam qu'il se sentait mieux, que Sam pouvait monter dormir dans sa chambre sans crainte, que, s'il y avait un problème, il le lui dirait. C'était si flagrant pour Dean, pourtant : la sueur qui perlait toujours un peu sur son front, ses mains moites, la pâleur de ses lèvres, la brillance accentuée de ses yeux.

Dean tourna la tête, et en croisant le regard de son frère, il vit que celui-ci n'était pas dupe non plus; pourtant, Sam ne dit rien, se contentant à la place de fixer _Dean_ avec intensité, comme pour lui signifier quelque chose.

Dean haussa un sourcil; Sammy hocha la tête, à peine perceptible.

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Sam sourit à Castiel.

\- Ok. Si tu m'assures que tu vas bien, alors je vais monter.

Cas acquiesça. Sam lui ébouriffa les cheveux, cette _affection_ tant significative cette semaine pleinement visible dans ses yeux.

\- A demain, vous deux!

Sur un dernier signe de la main, il monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dean attendit que la porte se verrouillât. Il souffla dans la lumière tamisée.

\- Tu as menti. Tu ne te sens pas bien.

Cas se laissa tomber contre lui, un frisson incontrôlable le secouant.

\- J'en ai demandé déjà tellement...

Dean sourit. Le mouvement de sa main, se glissant dans les cheveux de l'ange, était automatique. Irréfléchi. Il ne s'enregistra que secondairement dans son cerveau, avant d'être laissé de côté parce que _Cas_.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Sam est ton ami. Il t'adore.

Castiel releva les yeux, rencontrant son regard.

Les mots de Dean eurent du mal à sortir :

\- ...Veux-tu rester ici, ou monter là-haut?

Cas hocha la tête, comme pour lui-même. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

\- Monter.

x

Arrivés en haut, Dean prit soin de bien refermer la porte.

Castiel se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

\- Dean. _Dean_...

Ils s'embrassèrent, désordonnés, sans souffle.

Les restes de fièvre disparurent du corps de Cas.

xxx

Le lendemain, Sam ne fut pas étonné de les voir descendre main dans la main, Cas portant sur lui un tee-shirt de Dean.

\- C'est le dernier jour.

Quelque chose sembla planer dans l'air à sa déclaration, comme l'annonce d'un deuil à venir.

x

Dean et Cas passèrent la journée enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Caresses, baisers, c'était difficile de savoir où commençait l'un et où commençait l'autre. Ils ne se quittèrent pas, mains liées, têtes posées sur des épaules, lèvres frôlant la peau.

Sam les observait, et quelque chose était triste dans son regard. Bientôt, Castiel n'aurait plus besoin de tout cela. Bientôt, il serait minuit.

Bientôt...

A minuit, il ne se passa rien : pas de sons de cloche comme dans Cendrillon, pas de lumières qui clignotaient, pas de télévision qui sautait.

A minuit une, Castiel lâcha la main de Dean, pour la première fois de la journée.

L'estomac du chasseur céda.

\- Cas...

\- Je t'aime toujours.

Castiel leva la tête, le fixant, affection profonde et amour plus grand encore.

\- Je t'aimais avant le sort, et je t'aime toujours.

Dean oublia comment _respirer_...

Il rit. Incrédule, joie explosant au fond de sa poitrine, il _rit_.

\- Je t'_affectionne_ aussi, idiot.

Il réapprit à inspirer contre les lèvres de Castiel.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin: **Merci encore à tous.


End file.
